


Confession: Achilles, The Swift Hero

by ShiroT



Series: Husbando Confession Date Story Arc [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroT/pseuds/ShiroT
Summary: The master finally gathered courage to confess to his favorite servant! Achilles reacts in the same way, showing affections in return.





	Confession: Achilles, The Swift Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Working on the other chapters as of now! I have not written for a long time so I'm gonna take this slow and easy. This story arc focuses on Achilles and myself; the other servants will have their own route as well in regards to this.

“Um… Achilles? I uh… I-I love you.”

  
Shiro stood awkwardly in front of him, averting direct gazes in hopes that whatever he feared will not happen.

  
Achilles paused briefly after hearing a direct confession from his master, thinking back on his memories; has it not been painfully obvious enough? They were both a formidable pair on the battlefield, taking on singularities one after another. Achilles knew that his master always had a sort of thing for him ever since the day he answered his summoning via the Chaldea summoning system. Achilles too started to grow fond of his inexperienced master but never spoken anything about his feelings towards Shiro.

  
Scratching his head as he smiled at his master, he quickly cupped his two hands on Shiro’s delicate cheeks forcing him to look up, right into his charming eyes.

  
“Thanks. Can’t believe you beat me to that, Master.”

  
The master’s eyes widen as he felt a sudden flush of red on his cheeks, it certainly is not helping when Achilles’s two hands are still glued to his face. Knowing that Shiro is about to run away from embarrassment, the tactful servant quickly restricted his movement with a sudden hug; forcing Shiro even closer to his face. At this point, any sort of sudden movement would result in them having a kiss in the lips. Shiro understood that Achilles was not planning on letting him go now that the deed has been done, he stopped resisting and wrapped his arms around Achilles’s waist while burying his face onto his shoulder.

  
“So, Master.” Achilles moved his hands around the master’s waist playfully, “Where do you wanna go for our date?”

  
“D-date?”

  
“Yeah of course. I am not letting you go until you tell me where you wanna go.” Taking advantage of a golden opportunity, the green haired man planted a soft kiss onto Shiro’s lips. Achilles started blushing too, except he had a very playful and excited demeanor as compared to his master who is still trying to process the situation.

  
_Why does he look like he is proud of what he just did… did I just see sparkles around his eyes?_

  
“As long as I am with you, anywhere is fine I guess…” Shocked and shy he was.

  
Achilles started rocking his master about in a side to side motion to try and coax an answer out of him while he himself is thinking of places that both of them could possibly enjoy. His hands continued to play around the back of his beloved master, moving in random spots that occasionally struck the spot that made Shiro weak on his legs.

  
“Hey, how about the Dead Heat Summer Race?”

  
Looking into his deep green eyes, Shiro tilted his head to an angle while in thoughts. Shiro’s long idle blank expression warranted a “reboot” which Achilles planted another kiss onto his lips but this time lasting longer than the first one.

  
_Damn this man…_ Shiro shook his head vigorously, earning a small playful laugh and smile from the mischievous Rider.

  
“I-I think that’s a good idea, Achilles.” He took a deep breath; closing his eyes for a bit to gather his courage to look deep into his servant’s unfaltering gaze. “I think I would like that very much.”

“Alright then!”

  
A sudden surge of enthusiasm filled Achilles as he suddenly released his grip on Shiro to which the master secretly lamented on the inside. “The event is tomorrow, so we better get some good rest now. Can’t have neither of us sleepy on our very first date!” Achilles himself is really pumped up about it, as though he was ready to bet it all to make sure that date would be the most memorable for the both of them. Shiro however was still in a daze, confessing your love to a demi god surely took a toll in him.

  
“Oi Master, what are you still standing there for? Not going back to your room?” Achilles chuckled before teasing, “Or maybe you wanna sleep with me tonight? I’m quite the hugger you know?”

  
The master shook his head hard in an attempt to shake himself out of those thoughts before running away with the fastest speed that probably rivalled his servant.

  
_I think I can get used to this. I definitely made a right choice responding to his summons._ Achilles laughed to himself as he reminisce the times of him and his loving master going though countless challenges together.


End file.
